Hammer Bro (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Hammer Bro= |-|Army Hammer Bro= |-|False Bowser= 'Summary' Hammer Bros (alternatively Hammer Bros.) are elite soldiers part of a turtle species, acting as some of Bowser's greatest troops, commonly held in the backlines with other troops, such as Shy-Guys. Almost all Hammer Bros. are evil, with the acception of a few here and there. Hammer Bros also have different incantations of themselves, such as Fire Bros., Ice Bros., Boomerang Bros., Sledge Bros., etc. 'Statistics' Tier: 7-A | 6-C | 4-B to 4-A. Higher via the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Low 2-C Name: Hammer Bro Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elite Turtle Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Infinite Supply of Hammers, Proficiency w/ Hammers, Can increase his durability at will, Music Magic, Summoning and Can alternate the sizes of the hammers he throws. Anger Affinity, Selective Invulnerability (Completely invincible when roaring) and Summoning as Army Hammer Bro. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: Mountain level (FAR stronger than Goombas and Koopa Troopas, and slightly superior to Shy-Guys. Hammer Bros. are Bowser's "elites") | Island level (Despite being stated to likely only be the same power as normal Hammer Bros., it's fairly obvious by his boss fight--where he can deal more damage, has bigger hammers, can take more hits, can become invincible, can summon normal Hammer Bros., etc.--that he's one of the strongest Hammer Bros., and since Hammer Bros. are elites, he should easily dust Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy as well) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Can harm characters in MP9, where Bowser powered up to this power). Higher via the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Universe level+ (False Bowser has a physique similar to Bowser himself) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than any normal Hammer Bro) | FTL (Fought Bowser in MP8, where he was completely unaffected by the gravitational pull of a distant black hole) | Massively FTL+ (Similar speed to Bowser) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Island Class | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+. Higher via the Star Rod (Mario Party) | Universal+ Durability: Mountain level (The second most durable minion, right behind Shy-Guy). Higher via Valor Up | Island level | Unknown | Universe level+ Stamina: High | High | Extremely high | High Range: Melee. A few meters via hammers. Several dozens of meters via projectiles as False Bowser Standard Equipment: Giant Claw Hammer, Throwing Claw Hammers, Spiked Shell, Spiked Shell Helmet, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver Intelligence: Above Average (Dr. Topper is a quizmaster, and very intelligent. The Hammer Bros. are elite, thus, far smarter than most troops. Army Hammer Bro is the first minion to successfully capture both Mario & Luigi) Weaknesses: Arrogant | Arrogant | None notable | Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hammer Bro *'Hammer Throw:' Hammer Bro yields a hammer, and throws it at the foe. **'Hammer Time:' Hammer Bro bombards his foe with a rain of hammers. *'Valor Up:' Hammer Bro increases his durability. *'Candy:' Hammer Bro can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Hammer Bro's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Hammer Bro's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Hammer Bro's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Hammer Bro halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Hammer Bro's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Hammer Bro's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Hammer Bro into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Hammer Bro's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Hammer Bro's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Hammer Bro into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Hammer Bro into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Hammer Bro into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Hammer Bro into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Hammer Bro similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Hammer Bro into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Hammer Bro is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Hammer Bro's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Hammer Bro or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Hammer Bro into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Hammer Bro into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. Army Hammer Bro *'Rage:' Becomes immensely stronger than any normal Hammer Brother. **'Roar:' A roar makes Army Hammer Bro temporarily untouchable. If touched, his opponent will be stunned briefly, giving him time to land a hit or two. *'Hammer Throw:' Like the above attack, except now, the hammers are enormous. *'Summon:' Army Hammer Bro summons a group of normal Hammer Bros. Key: Standard | As Army Hammer Bro | In the Mario Party series | As False Bowser Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3